Into One Piece and DBGT world
by luffy1999
Summary: What if a 16 years old teenage girl accidentally transport her friends into the One Piece and DBGT world? Come and join the adventures with them! Major Crossover : One Piece, Dragon Ball GT and Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. This is my first chapter that I made. I hope you enjoy reading it. I'm sorry if my grammars are not really good. I'm doing this to improve my writing and grammars. Start reading it! Enjoy it!**

_Disclaimer: I'm do not own any of one piece character except for my OC._

Salma's POV,

I'm watching my favorite's anime cartoon, 'One Piece' in my laptop. Suddenly a light from my body was created and suddenly I feel my body was become lighter and … OH NO. I can't control it. I'm started to panic and I try getting some help from my friend but it's too late. Suddenly my view turns into dark and blank.

_One piece world,_

"Are you all right? You have been faint for two days"

"Aaaa! You can talk. What kind of reindeer can talk?"

"Calm down. I'm a doctor. Oh I forgot. My name is Tony Tony Chopper. You can call me Chopper."

"You're cute," I say to him.

"Thank you. Hehe. I'm not happy." Chopper smile broadly, showing his teeth.

"Weird. Anyway can you tell me where am I?"

"You are in our ship. I think you should rest."

"Okay".

Salma's POV,

I'm wonder how can I entered this ship. Which I remember, I'm in front of my laptop and suddenly when I woke up, I have been here. That reindeer name 'Chopper' I have heard that name before but I can't remember where I have heard that name.

I went to the deck suddenly I saw a pirates flag. There is straw hat on the skull head. I try to remember suddenly "I know!" I'm on Straw Hat Pirates. I also remember anyone else on this ship. They were Usopp, Sanji, Zoro, Chopper, Robin, Nami, Frank, Brook, and their captain 'Luffy'. Suddenly I heard someone walking behind me.

"Hi. What your name?"

"I'm Salma and your name is Nami right?"

"How did you know my name?"

"I just guess your name."

"Do you want to follow me to the kitchen? I'm hungry."

"Sure."

I following Nami to the kitchen and I heard someone cooking in the kitchen. "Maybe Sanji" I talk to my self. I sat beside Nami and suddenly seven of them go down to eat.

"All food is ready? I'm hungry right now. Did you cook some meat, Sanji?" Ask Luffy to Sanji.

"Sure. You always hungry".

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead. What is your name? " Zoro answer my question.

"My name is Salma. Where did you found me?"

"We found you on a plank floating on the sea." Say Usopp.

"I want go to the deck," I said.

Salma's POV,

I have to find the way to get out from this world. I know that I can teleport but I'm won't able to control my power. That is what happens to me right now. I also want to control my feeling. If I get mad, I couldn't control my flame power. Should I kept the secret or should I tell them?

BOOM!

"There is someone shoot our ship!" Usopp scream loudly.

"Usopp, Watch out!" I quickly teleport Usopp to a safe place.

"Who is shooting our ship?" Luffy scream loudly.

"That ship! That a Navy Ship." Say Sanji.

"Hey, did someone see Usopp and Salma just now?" Brook yells at everyone.

_Meantime, in real world_

Raihan's POV

Where is Salma? She should be here now. Maybe, she has a business at her house. Probably she's still doing her homework or something. Strange, even though she was busy but she will never late. I've been waiting for 10 minutes or something. Suddenly…

FLASH!

A light coming from nowhere appears in my house. The light burns my eyes makes me shut my eyes to avoid the strange light. My waist length hair flow behind my back. I slowly open my eyes and see two figures standing in front of me. I jump in surprised and accidently shot an ice from my hand almost hit the taller figure. He jump and his face horror/surprise/amazed shown on his face.

Then I notice a girl standing calm beside him.

"Salma, where have you been? I've been waiting for 10 minutes and…" then, a long nosed boy hiding behind her. My dark brown eyes widen when I see Usopp! What is he doing here?!

"What? You wait for 10 minutes? But I thought…" Then a horror looks form on her face. "What times is now?"

"Um, 1.20 p.m. why?" I ask curiously

"U-U-ss-opp," she point to Usopp. "What we were going to do? If here been past 2 minutes and a half, that's mean the world there might past a half day right now!"

Usopp just stand there stunned what just happen. A sweatdrop form behind his head.

"Oh, My, Gosh! Salma! We have to return him to One Piece world back otherwise, we will in trouble!"

"Yes, but how?" she asks.

I put my finger on my cheek like I was thinking something. I gasp makes everyone jump in surprise. "Salma, how did you transport yourself to there?" I ask.

"Hey, hey wait! What are you two talking about?" Usopp asks us but we ignore it makes him step back.

"Sorry about that. We were just thinking about something," I said.

"Is that so? Um, ok,"

She started to explain everything. From A until Z she told me everything.

"Oh no! I think we should go to your house now!" she nodded and drags Usopp with her.

"Hey! Where did you two want to take me?!" He yells at us. Salma turns her head and give him a death glare. Usopp gulp loudly. "Don't dare to speak until we reach my house or I burn you up! Understand?" she says to him. He nodded not dare to speak.

Salma's POV

We have reached my house that is not far from Raihan's house that is only about 10 meters only. I take off my hand from Usopp's shirt and rush to my laptop. I try to open my laptop and I succeed. When I open it, I saw Luffy, Nami, Brook and other people was searching for something. They might probably search for me and Usopp. Raihan and Usopp approaching me to see what is happening in the laptop.

"Hey! That's my friend! Guys! Guys! Hey! Over here! Hey! Did you guy here me? I'm over here, see?! Salma brought me here! Hey!" Usopp shout in front of the laptop's screen.

"They wouldn't hear you". I said.

Raihan sigh. "It gonna be so hard" she mumbles.

**This is my first chapter. I hope you'll like it. Next chapter would be the DBGT character and Mermaid Melody. I CAN'T WAIT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone. This is a second chapter that I wrote it. In this chapter you will meet DBGT and Mermaid Melody. I'm sorry if my grammars are not really good. This is difficult chapter that I wrote. Thank to my friend. She always gives me some idea. Start reading it. **

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of One Piece character, DBGT character and Mermaid melody character except for my OC._

Chapter 2: What are you doing?

Salma's POV,

I'm started to worry about Usopp. I should send him to his friend right now or they will blame me for kidnapping Usopp, but there a problem. I can't control my power. If I use my power otherwise I will bring him to other far place. I didn't want that to happen. Suddenly someone touch my shoulder. It is Raihan.

"I think we should send Usopp to One Piece world right now. Maybe his friend is looking for him right now." Say Raihan.

"That right. Both of you should send me to my friend right now with your teleport power." Say Usopp.

"I can't. I can't control my power. Look what happen to you right now. I'm sorry Usopp. I'm just trying to protect you but this would happen. I'm truly sorry." I said with my guilty feeling.

"At least you should try." Say Usopp.

"Usopp is right. Try to remember One Piece world in your mind and try to remember their ship." Say Raihan to support Usopp idea.

_One Piece world_

Luffy and his crew finished defeating the ship that attacks them. They also worried about Usopp. Two days Usopp is not with them. Suddenly a strange light is coming.

FLASH!

"WE DID IT," I said.

All of them shock and looking at me and Raihan. Luffy that stands beside Zoro staring at us with a death glare. Zoro is ready to take out his katana.

"GOMU GOMU NO…."

"Wait, wait. I can explain what going on. Right now take your friend back. I'm truly sorry what just happen to your friend." Say Raihan.

"Okay. I think you want to kidnap our friend. Salma, how can you transport Usopp and your friend here? Do you also have a devil fruit power?" Luffy ask some question to me.

"First of all, I want to introduce my friend. This is Raihan. She also has a special power it is ice. I also have a special power it is teleportation and flame. My power is naturally when I was born. Actually we are mutant. I have a problem to controlling my power. That is happen to Usopp right now. " I explain to them one by one.

"Amazing! But, you're saying that your power is flame. Say Luffy with sad emotion.

"Umm. I'm hungry right now. Hey. Where is Sanji?" Usopp yell at everyone."

"Sanji is still prepares the food." Say Nami.

"Nami swannn. Did you call my name?" Sanji came with bringing water to Nami. He closes himself beside Nami and start glazes her.

"No. I'm just saying your name! Idiot!" Say Nami loudly.

"Nami swannn. You become more beautiful when you get mad." Sanji become lovelier.

Raihan's POV,

I can't believe that I in One Piece world right now. Maybe I also can go to world of Dragon Ball GT. I can ask Salma to bring me there. But there is a problem. Salma can't control her power. I'm truly want go to DBGT world. I think I should bring Goku and his friend to this ship. You know all of them love adventure. Suddenly...

RAIHAN!

"Salma, you shocked me. Don't you ever do like that again? I accidently shot my ice and ice from my hand almost hit you." I talk loudly at Salma.

"I saw you starring at the sky. What are you thinking?" Salma ask a question to me.

"I was thinking about this world right now. If we are able to enter this world, maybe we also can enter DBGT world. You know I really love that Anime. Why don't we try? I really hope that I can see them."

"That is a great idea or we should bring Goku and his friend to this ship. Goku is the best friend of Luffy. They have met before, when they fight unknown level monster with Toriko also. But we must ask permission from Luffy and his friend before us brought them here.

"Okay. I would tell them." I said to confident her.

"No! Let me tell them. I think they would listen to me."

"OK." She volunteers herself to tell them.

Salma's POV,

I walk to the kitchen to drink some water. Suddenly I heard someone scream loudly. Oh no. It must be Raihan. I think I should go to her right now before she froze up this ship. I starts ran to the deck. Am not only I run to the deck, but everyone except Zoro. Maybe he sleeps up there.

"Everyone hurry!" Raihan is in danger

We finally reach the deck. I saw a bright light. I know that light. OH NO. That must be Mikeru.

"What is that light? That light is so bright." Say Frank.

"Everyone, be careful. That light maybe dangerous." Sanji said.

"Help me everyone." Raihan cry.

"Raihan." Hang on. I said.

Then an angel comes out from the light. That angel has wing. Then he laughs.

"Hahahaha. So you two were hiding in this world. Now, you can't run away from me now!"

"Who's that?! Is he a bird or what?!" Luffy asks.

"That's an angel idiot!" Nami yells to him.

Oh no! What we were gonna do! If I don't teleport them now, Raihan will be absorb by that monster! Only the mermaid princesses, Raihan, and the rest of the crew in my mind now. Only the mermaid princesses can defeat him. The black beauty sisters and Mikeru in my mind too. Suddenly I got an idea. I will teleport all of them into DBGT world. Suddenly I heard a scream. I turn my head to the source of the sound. My, that was Usopp. Why he was too pathetic. I better hurry up. Mikeru's wing started to glow. I quickly teleport them to DBGT world.

_In DBGT world _

All of the Z fighters having a party at Bulma's yard. They had so much fun well, except for Vegeta. Goku and Goten are eating all of the food while Chi Chi and Videl having a chat together.

Suddenly the sky turns black and a bright light from the sky suddenly appear.

"Hey what's that?" Pan asks to herself.

"That's not Shen Ron isn't it dad?" Gohan asks to Goku.

"I don't know son, but I think there would be a bunch of people comes out from that light." All of them had a surprised look on their face. They turn their gaze on the sky.

Suddenly, a group of people falls from the sky.

Salma's POV,

Crap! I teleport them to the wrong place. I accidently teleport them up on the sky! I turn my head to other direction. Wait, is that Lucia, Hanon and Rina?

"We're gonna die!" I heard scream from Usopp.

"Raihan! Save us. Quick." I scream to her. Then I feel my body become weak. Oh No this pain is happen again. Then I saw my view turn blur and I saw a light that far from me. Then that light closer to me. That must be Mikeru.

"Glad we safe. Thanks to Raihan. This ice just like a pillow." Say Brooke

"Snow. Yahoo. Nice snow. It long time I haven't played with snow. Chopper talk with himself.

"That was amazing." Luffy being crazy with bright star on his eyes.

"Huaww. Nice sleep. Where is everyone and why are all of you staring at me like that. Did I make some mistake?" Zoro talk while his mouth is open.

"So you were sleep during this time!" Nami scream at Zoro and hit his head.

"Stupid Mose Head." Say Sanji.

"What did you call me just now? Bloody nosed. Two bit chef!"

"Enough both of you!" Nami scream again.

"Oi Luffy, what are you doing here and where did you came from?" Goku and Gohan suddenly appear from behind.

"Is that you, Goku? It had been long time I haven't see you. Salma brought us here. Where is she? There she is. Sleep over there. " Luffy said to Goku.

Lucia's POV,

Oh no. Maybe Salma had do some mistake again. I told Raihan to warn Salma not to use her power. Now what happen to us?

"Lucia, Hanon, Rina. Are you alright?" Raihan appear from behind.

"What going on here? I'm having a date with Nagisa and suddenly I saw my body started to create a light, and then I feel my body become lighter then I automatically fall from the sky. Thank goodness this ice is smooth just like a pillow." Hanon yell at everyone.

"Mikeru has following us and trying to absorb my power. That is why Salma teleport us here. She panic and don't know what to do" Raihan explain to us.

Suddenly bright light come out from the sky. Then an angel comes out from that light. Then he closes his self to Salma.

"Oh no, Salma is fainted again. Mikeru will absorb her power and we will never come out from this world. Everyone save her." Raihan scream loudly.

"Don't worry, we handle this," Rina says.

"How?" Goku ask. "Just watch" Hanon answer him.

"PINK PEARL VOICE!"  
"MIZUIRO PEARL VOICE!"  
"GREEN PEARL VOICE!"

As we shouts, we turn to our idol form. "Go for it, mermaid princesses sama! You can do it!" I heard Raihan shout at us.

"What are they doing?" Goten ask.

"Just watch but I don't think they will beat them. They didn't have enough powers. The seven of them must combine to defeat him," everyone has a shock expression on their face.

"Alright let's go! PICHI PICHI VOICE LIVE START!"

**End of the chapter 2. This chapter takes some time. Thank to my friend she nonstop giving me some idea.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone. This is a third chapter that I and my friend made. I hope that you'll enjoy reading it. Well, again I want say that I wrote this to improve my grammar and writing. Hope you like it.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of One Piece character, Dragon Ball GT character and Mermaid Melody character except for my OC._

Raihan's POV

I'm worried about Lucia, Hanon, and Rina. They can't defeat Mikeru unlessseven of them have to combine. Then I heard a loud voice behind me.

"Go cute girl! Go defeat that monster. If you can't, let me kick that monster's ass." Sanji scream loudly behind me. Ouch, I can hurt my ears like this.

"GOMU GOMU NO BAZOOKA"

"KAME KAME HA"

Luffy and Goku fly away Mikeru at the same time while the mermaid princesses still sing. Then I saw Sanji glare at Luffy and Goku.

"Why you looking at me like that, Sanji? Did I make some mistake?" Goku feel anxious looking at Sanji.

"He always likes that when we become hero in front girls. He doesn't want anyone to become hero except him." Zoro explain to us. All of us sweatdrop except for Salma.

The mermaid princess stop singing and they change into their human form. Then I heard a loud voice from sky and I look up I saw a few people falling and they were Karen, Coco, Noelle, Amirah, and Khadijah. Oh no. Why are they here? Thank goodness they are falling on my fluffy snow.

"That was crazy. Thank goodness I'm still alive. Who did this? This maybe Salma causes all of this. Where is she?" Coco blames Salma.

"There she is, with Chopper. Chopper is still tending her. She was fainted just now. Why are you 'll can be here?" I explain to them.

"Well, there's a portal in front of Salma's laptop causing all of us gets sucked in here and…" her eyes gazing her surrounding and falls on all of the boys. Her eyes turns to a star (you know, when they were amaze of something)

"Ahhhhhh! KAWAIIIIIII!" Coco's overreacting again. Karen hit her on her head.

"Ow, what's that for?!" She asks.

Karen gives her a death glare.

"You are over the top Coco. Can't you just relax when you see a bunch of handsome boys around you?" Noelle sighs when Coco can't control her attitude in front of boys.

Rina's POV,

Huh, are those two boys really that strong? They can fly away Mikeru but they can't kill that monster. Why one of those two can stretch his arm very long? Is he a human? There many question in my head right now. If Salma fainted, that mean we can't go home. Oh no, those two boys seem nice when they help us defeat Mikeru.

Salma's POV

I heard someone calling my name. Those voices seem far from me. Then that voice came close to me. I saw a people surround me. I feel my body can't move, weak and cold. I tried to heat up my body but I can't but I just heat it a little.

Raihan's POV

Huh. Now the 3 extra mermaid princesses and two of my friend have come. This will bring a lot of trouble especially Amirah and Khadijah. Khadijah also have a problem during control her power. If she can't control her power we will burn up because her body can activated electricity. Amirah, I don't mind because she can control her power but the problem is she is lazy. She always uses her power every time. You know what her power is? It confirms Telekinesis. Suitable for who's lazy. This would happen to Khadijah and Salma. They can't control their power. If they don't escape from Xavier's academy they probably can control their power. Just look at me and Amirah. We can control our power that because we finished our study at Xavier's academy. I think I should look after Salma first.

"Oi Chopper, is Salma is Okay?" I'm worried about her. Salma is strong actually but there is a problem she… Ah I don't want to say.

"Oh. She is awake but her body is still weak. I felt her body getting hot. Raihan, is she fever? Her body is about 40 Celsius. She gonna die." I think Chopper is forgotten that Salma can control fire. Same as Luffy brother, Ace but his brother dies two years ago.

"Oh, don't worry, Chopper. She will be alright. You know her body can control fire. Her maximum body temperature is higher than normal human temperature. I think she want to heat up her body." I say to him.

"Oh. You said she will be alright." Chopper nodded his head.

"Chopper, Sanji is nose bleeding again. I think his fainted right now." Zoro came closer to Chopper and sweatdrop on his head. "This must be about those six girls just now." Zoro sigh alone.

"Uh. This is a hard time to me". Chopper talk with himself.

Huh, this must be Coco that cause Sanji nose bleeding again. Then I saw woman come out from Bulma's House. That must be Bulma.

"All of you please hear me. I want all of you stay at my house for a while." Bulma scream at them but they don't hear at her and not pay attention at all at her. If I being at Bulma place right now I think I better be at hospital right now. They still were playing with that snow. And still acting like kid especially Luffy and Goku also those three mermaids over there. Then I heard a loud voice like an earth quakes.

"All of you please hear me!" Chi Chi suddenly came with her face like an evil with horn on her head.

All of them start to pay attention and then Chi Chi explain to them about Straw hat pirate and us have to stay at Bulma house for a while the Sunny(Straw hat's ship) is still being repair. Suddenly a snow ball hit Chi Chi face and her face become red and scream

"Who did this!?" Bulma started to scream again. Oh my gosh, they will pay for it. Haha.

"HE DID IT!" Luffy was pointing his finger to Goku.

"No, I didn't do it." Goku grin and started to run away from Chi Chi.

Chi Chi trying to after Goku and she finally get him and started to angrily and hit Goku head. Huh, where are the mermaid princess just now and my friends just now. Then I saw Rina close herself to me and started to talk with me.

"Oi Raihan, did you saw how they fly away Mikeru just now? I mean a guy that can stretch his hand and the other guy that has power of air. You know them?" Rina came with her other five mermaid princess.

"Sure, that one can stretch his hand his name is Luffy and the guy that can produce the air is Goku." I explain to them.

"Oh, I get it." Rina nodded her head to show that she understand what I meant.

"Raihan, you know a guy that wear a black suit? I just ask what his name is and suddenly his nose started bleeding and fainted." Coco explains what happen to Sanji. Now I know who made Sanji like this.

"Oh, that guy that just Coco said just now is Sanji. He always like that when saw a cute girl or beautiful lady. His attitudes exactly like you Coco." I explain to her.

Now all of them sweatdrop. Then Bulma invite all of us to her house and having dinner in his house. That Sunny is still being repair about 67%. That ship is done maybe about 2 more days.

Raihan's POV

That night we having dinner and sleep at Bulma's house. Her house was actually big and has beautiful wallpaper. Then I saw Amirah bringing water and food using her power and enter room where Salma is sleep.

Salma's POV

When I wake up early in morning, I feel my body not weak anymore. I feel like my body has full with energy. Oh, Bulma's Yard is still full with snow. I think I want call Raihan first and ask her to make more snow but first I want practice to control my flame or fire power. Then I turn on my special power and after five minutes all of snows have melt. Wow, I melt it all! I should practice to control my teleport power but if I try I will at other place or I should ask for help from Goku and Luffy. Oh, I think breakfast is ready. Why don't I eat first?

"This special food is for Salma and her friend. I can't wait what they will say about what I cook for them." Sanji talk with himself, alone.

"Sanji, did you cook some meat. Can I eat first? I'M HUNGRRYYY!" Luffy yell like he even not even eat for a year and stretch his hand to steal some food.

"Oi Luffy! That food is not for you. That food is for Salma and her friend." Sanji get mad when Luffy try to steal the food.

"Okay." Luffy walk to Bulma's yard and surprise when saw all of snow has gone. "Hmmm, I think I should wake up Raihan and ask her to make more snow like mountain." This gonna be fun.

Raihan's POV

I wake up early at morning. Oh, It already morning and I'm hungry. I think already Sanji already finished preparing the breakfast. Then Usopp and Chopper came suddenly they ask me to make more snow.

"Raihan, can you make more snow? I saw there is no more snow in front this house." Usopp came and begging me.

"OK, but where are Salma and the other?" I ask them.

"Salma is outside, playing with her friend." Usopp answer my question.

Khadijah's POV

I'm with Salma practicing our power. She doesn't ever dare to try or practice her teleport power after what happen to us yesterday. She only practices her flame power only. Now all snow has gone. Just now I ask Chopper calling Raihan. Now I'm waiting Raihan to come. I think she already came with Usopp and Chopper, there she is.

"Ready? I'm beginning now." Raihan start to make some snow and suddenly Luffy came.

"AMAZIIINGGGG! Raihan, do that again." Luffy scream and his eye turn into star.

"That enough." Said Raihan.

Salma's POV

They are having fun playing with the snow. I want to join them but I'm busy practicing my power. I don't want to melt it again. Where are mermaid princesses? Oh maybe they still sleep. While I'm practicing my power, suddenly someone touch my shoulder. It is Amirah.

"Salma, let having fun." Amirah ask me to play with them.

"OK. Where is mermaid princess?" I ask her.

"They still are eating with Sanji." She answer my question

"OK, but I want to practice my power. Actually, I need to find teacher to teach me to control my power."

"Why don't you ask Luffy and Goku? I think they will you."

"I don't think so, he useless."

First I decided to practice my power, then I saw their having fun. I think I should join them. You know, It been a long time since I always melt Raihan's ice. Then I saw Luffy is busy playing with snow and throw snow ball to people. Idiot. Just like kid. I think I should ask him a fever.

"Luffy, are you busy? I want to talk about you something." I ask him. I think he busy, you know busying playing with snow.

"Nope, why all snow around you have gone? Did you melt it?" Thank goodness he not busy, so I can ask he to teach me and Khadijah. I hope he want it.

"I can't control my power. That's why all snow around me has melt. I want you to teach me and Khadijah to control our power. You can also ask Goku to help you. Please."

"Yeah, I want to teach you but there is one condition. If I teach you and your friend, you and your friends must join our crew. Especially you!"

"I want, but why me?"

"Because your power same as my brother, but he dies two year ago. I don't want you die same as my brother."

"OK, Deal." He must very love his brother. Never mind I understand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for taking so much time… busy of homework. Anyway enjoooooooooooooooooooooyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy… Don't forget to review.. **

_I do not own any of OP character, DBGT and MMPPP._

Luffy's POV

Now I have a strong crew ever and no one will defeat Straw Hat Pirate. How to teach her? Oh I forget to ask her what is her friend's power is. Not that Raihan, I already know.

Goku's POV

Wow, he cooks many type of food. I can't wait to eat it but he always wants girls to eat first.

"Goku, can you call all people and ask them to eat breakfast. I already finished prepare it." Sanji want me to call them. I thought that food is for me only.

"OK."

Khadijah's POV

Huh, this is my best day ever. I never felt happy as now. Grrrrr. Oh I'm hungry. Where is Goku? There he is. Oh he is calling us to eat breakfast. Huh! Finally the breakfast is ready. I'm starving.

"FOOD! MEAT! I'M HUNGGRRRYY." Luffy yell loudly.

"ME TOO!" Usopp and Chopper yell also. Just like kid.

_Meantime in real world_

Mikhail's POV

Where is my young sister just now? I came after 20 minutes but she gone and she also let that laptop still on. I think I should turn it off. Wait a second, is she in there and with her friend or I'm dreaming? Oh no! She was doing some crazy thing again. What should I do? If I get her I will burn her up! Just wait.

Luffy's POV

I'm full. Now Sanji cook a lot food and a lot of meat. I hate Goku, he always wants to take my meat, but I like him. He's amazing. Hmm, oh I forgot. I want him to help me to teach Salma and her friend to practice their power. Amazing! I wonder what is her friend's power is.

"Oi Luffy! Why are you calling me? Goku came after me calling him.

"Can you help me?"

"Sure." Thank goodness he wants to help me.

"Can you help me to teach Salma and her friend to practice their power? They have problem while controlling their power. Please."

"OK. No problem, but can we join your adventure please?" What? Goku want to join us. Oh yeah. Now he wants to join us. Thank goodness.

"Oh. Sure, why not? We have been fight together not for a long time ago right?" Luffy replied as his eyes at the piles of empty plates on the table.

_Meanwhile with Salma, Raihan, Khadijah, and Amirah._

Raihan's POV

We are at Mount Pouzu practicing our power. Khadijah is trying to create lightning ball.

"Be careful. You may hurt someone if you can't control it." I told her. I'm scared if she accidently throws that lightning ball to me.

"Raihan, Goten and Trunks are coming. Wow, they're really flying! Amazing!" Salma scream when saw Goten and Trunks really flying.

"Ahh, everyone help me. I can't control it. Goten! Trunks! BE CAREFUL!" "Oh no, Khadijah make mistake again and now that lightning ball is direct at Trunks and Goten.

ZPPP. Goten now safe but how about Trunks. He didn't in time to avoid the lightning ball from hit him. Now he faint. Thank goodness Amirah save Trunks from falling. I think I want to kill Khadijah right now. I give her a death glare. Idiot! Now what should I do?

"Goten, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit him. I'm truly sorry. I can't control my power and…." Khadijah crying loudly and run from us. I felt guilty about her. Just a little.

"Raihan! I want you to after Khadijah now! I don't want her to do some stupid thing." Salma ask me to after her. Hmm... Why me?

"OK. Why I have a sister that always cry like crybaby." I talk to myself.

Khadijah's POV

Now my sister will get mad at me. I didn't mean to do it. I think I want to kill myself. Ahh! Wait a minute, what is that light? Oh no! Mikeru is come again and he will absorb my power. Ah! Just let him absorbs my power and I better die. I'm useless to them.

"What do you want from me? If you want to absorb my power, just try on. I'm useless you know?" I scream at him. I am low of mood right now.

"Are you suffering with your power? You can give me if you don't want it." So he wants power all the time.

PINK PEARL VOICE,

_MIZUIRO_ PEARL VOICE,

GREEN PEARL VOICE,

_AIRO_ PEARL VOICE,

PURPLE PEARL VOICE,

YELLOW PEARL VOICE,

PITCHI PITCHI VOICE LIVE START!

Raihan's POV

Where is she? She always wants to difficult thing that happen. Is there someone singing over there? Oh that's mermaid princesses. What are they doing there? Khadijah also with them and that light I have seen before. Oh no! That light must be Mikeru. I hate Mikeru. I think I want to froze he now and kill he now but I can't. Only mermaid princesses can defeat Mikeru and Salma brother, Mikhail. I miss him.

"Lucia, you can't defeat him." I worried about them.

"Hahahaha, you think you can defeat me with our stupid song? I want to absorb all of you now." Oh no, Mikeru's wing starts to open and… "Ahh!" He is in pain again and gone.

"That was close." Karen sighs and hit my head.

"Ouch. That hurt you know! Why did you hit me?" I'm angry because she hurt my head without saying sorry.

"That for leaving your sister and make her cry." Coco mad at me. Now I know what did I that I do.

"Everyone, I'm sorry for get you all into trouble." Finally Khadijah open up her mouth and stop crying.

"Now Khadijah, I want you to help Trunks right now. He faint just now." I told Khadijah. She make him fainted and she also has responsible to help Goten.

"OK."

Salma's POV

Now Trunks fainted and we can't touch his body. You know his body has electricity. Khadijah cause all of electricity in his body. So Amirah will help us.

"No, Goten, you can't touch his body just like that. If you touch his body just like that it may cause an electric shock on your body. Why don't you ask Amirah to help you?" I suggest Amirah to help us. You know she can lift up thing without touch it.

"OK, good idea." Goten answered me.

"Amirah, help us!" I called Amirah to help us.

"Sure." Huh, goodness she wants to help us. She always says I'M LAZY!

Where is Raihan? Just now I asked her to after Khadijah and now she hasn't back yet. If my brother was here, he surely helps us but I think he would mad at me for doing stupid thing. I hope he can't control my mind to transport him here. Now our practice is canceled because of Khadijah. Never mind.

We bring Trunks down from the mountain, suddenly Raihan, Khadijah, and Mermaid Princesses after us. They were behind us and scream like they haven't seen me for a year.

"Whats up? You're all screaming like crazy people." I think I be crazy being with those idiots.

"Just now Mikeru try to absorb Khadijah power and Mermaid Princesses came to help. Mikeru start to open up his wing but he suddenly in pain. Thank goodness we in time saving Khadijah." Noelle explains what happen to them and told it to me.

"Are you talking with me?" I felt weird the way like her talk. It was long without stop and not looking at me at all.

"NO! I'm talking with the grass. Am I right grass? Idiot! Of course I'm talking to you." She mad at me and hit my head. Now all of them sweatdrop including Goten.

"Ouch! That hurt. If you do like that again to me, I will tell my brother you hit me. You want me to tell Mikhail that you like him?" Now she feels how I feel right now. I know she has a crush on him.

"No! Don't tell him that I like him and I never hit you again." She pleaded to me.

Mikhail's POV

Ahh! I can't hold so much longer. I think I should follow Salma and control her mind. If she saw my face in her mind, I can enter this unknown world with her teleport power. I'm worried about her. I don't want she get killed. I should protect her. You know her enemy in unknown world maybe strong. If she gets killed in that world, I don't know what I should do. Just wait.

**I'm sorry if I use Japanese on a few words. Well this are meaning of Japanese word that I use:**

**Mizuiro: Aqua**

**Airo: Indigo**


	5. Chapter 5

Raihan's POV

Now finally we made it in time. I can't believe that Trunks fainted. He strong and no one ever defeat him before and now we went to Goku's house. Wow, Goku's house bigger than I thought. Never mind, that's not important. Right now I have to heal him first but I want to keep it secret from Goten.

"Goten, can you take a glass of water?" I ask Goten

"Why? You said he can't touch water right now."

"Just do it! Khadijah know what to do."

"OK"

While he takes a glass of water, I heal Trunks immediately. I'm worried if he knows my power I….I…. never mind. I don't want to remember it. Goten came bring a glass of water.

"Now, I want you to splash that water on his face." I said.

"Why, I don't want he fainted even worse."

"You want food isn't? If you want just do as I said!

"OK."

Thank goodness Trunks awake. Goten thanks me many time.

"Raihan, thanks to you. You bring back my friend."

"Actually you should thank to Khadijah. She helps remove the electricity in Trunks's body."

"Khadijah, thank to you also."

"You're welcome." Say Khadijah. Khadijah look at me and smile to me.

"What time is now?" Salma ask me.

"Twelve twenty four o' clock. Why you ask me?"

"Lunch time, I hope Sanji cook a lot of food today. Come on. I'm hungry. Let go to Bulma's house right now.

Salma make us nervous. I thought she forget something but something else. Now all of us sweatdropping. Actually, I'm also hungry. I can't wait to eat.

"ME TOO." Mermaid princesses scream loudly. Ouch my ears are hurt because of them. Now we went to Bulma's house.

Salma's POV

I help Sanji prepare food on the table at Bulma's yard. He also cook may type of food. He many time ask me to stop helping him. He said cute girl shouldn't do anything and just relax. Actually I help him because I want more food than the other. My brother said always helping people wherever you are. If my brother was here, I think all girl will crazy when saw him. Thank goodness he not in here but I miss him. I think I already finished prepare it.

"Sanji I already finished it. Can you give me extra food for me because I help you?" I ask him.

"Sure, Salma Kwan. Can you call the other?" He replied.

"OK, hmmm."

I call the other to lunch. Straw hats and Z fighter came at the same time and also with mermaid princesses.

"MEAT!" Luffy scream loudly.

"FOOD!" Goku also scream loudly.

I think them trying to steal that meat and food from me. I help Sanji, so I should eat more than them!

"ALL OF FOOD AND MEAT IS MINE!" I scream loudly, louder than two of them.

"ME!" Luffy and Goku also scream.

"IT'S ME!" I also scream and my body become hot and hotter.

Raihan's POV

I think I should stop them right now. Salma's body is in fire. If we don't stop them from argue, Bulma's house will be burn.

"Salma, remember your brother!" I scream to her.

Suddenly a light appear from now where. I saw a body using a jean and blue T-shirt. I think he is Salma's brother! MIKHAIL. What is he doing here and how he can be here? Now all eyes are looking at him.

"Where am I and where is Salma? I think I am here because of her." Mikhail start to talk

"You're in Bulma's yard and there is Salma." I point my finger to Salma.

"Raihan, who is he? Why he is looking for Salma?" Nami ask me.

"He is Salma brother. Maybe he worried that is why he is looking for Salma." I replied her.

"I think he is quite handsome to." Say Robin.

"You're right" Noelle sigh

"Salma is still arguing with Luffy and Goku. She is not realising that his brother has come.

Salma's POV

Huh, I think I want to go to the toilet first before….. What! All food has finished! That little two eat too fast and now I haven't eaten a little! I think I want to burn up those two little brats! WHERE IS MY FOOD! I can't hold it anymore.

"OUCH! Who hit me?"

"It ?" Mikhail appears behind me and pulls my ear.

"On…i... Sa…ma! Stop. That's hurt you know! Ouch. Stop pulling my ear!" I yell in frussted.

"I pull your ear because you not respect people around you."

"OK. How can you being here, Oni Sama (brother)?"

"I saw you in front of the laptop. I also saw you arguing with them. You know, you're not match for them. I don't want you get hurt so I try to control your mind to bring me here. So this is how it happens. I'm here now to bring all of you back now.

"Now hero is trying to help us." Noelle smile broadly.

"He is my hero." Say Karen

"NO! HE IS MY HERO!" Coco screams like an earth quake. All of us are sweatdrop.

"I don't want to go home. I want some adventure with them. Please Oni Sama. Ten minutes in real world same as two days in here. This is holiday time, why don't we join them in adventure." I said to him.

"No, you can't. I want to bring home all of you right now. If you don't want, I can control your mind to change it." Say Mikhail.

"Please Oni-Sama, can I please? It's really hard to find an interesting adventure in your life. Now's the chance! Please, Oni-Sama please can I?" I look at him with pleading eyes. I saw him looking on the ground and thinking of something. Suddenly, Luffy walks toward Mikhail and grab him by his collar. Ok, that was quite shocking to us.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Mikhail asks him. Luffy release his collar and looking straight to him.

"You can't take our new crew member." Say Luffy with his death glares looking at Mikhail.

"What's wrong with you? She is my sister. She will back with me. She not really like in adventure with you guy she just been force." Say Mikhail with high voice.

"BIG LIAR, I LOVE ADVENTURE!" I scream at Mikhail loudly. Let he hear that.

"I think your sister is support us now. If you want your sister back, you have to fight me first." Luffy insinuate Mikhail.

"No problem. You don't even know what my power is. Are you sure that you want to fight me? Even Goku is don't able defeat me and it just you. If you get closer to me, I turn you into dust. "

"Who said I can't defeat you? I can be Super Saiyan to defeat you. You also don't realise that my Ki is strong." Goku scream loudly.

"TWO OF YOU, STOP FIGHTING! If I don't want to back, that mean I want to stay with them for a while. Just let me and my friend here. Just bring the mermaid princesses away. You got it. I know what your weakness." I say to them.

"She right Mikhail, why don't you bring us back? I miss my Kaito." Lucia suddenly opens up his mouth. All this time she just quite only.

"OK, then. Salma, can I borrow your mind please?" Mikhail asked me.

"OK." Now, mermaid princesses have gone.

"Now Luffy, Goku can you start teaching me now?" I asked both of them. Luffy and Goku came closer to me.

"OK, can I know what your brother power is?" Goku asked me too.

"You know I can produce a fire, just a normal fire but my brother, he can produce a blue flame stronger from mine also hotter than mine. He also can control our mind. If he uses all his power at once, he will be stronger than ever. Even you can't defeat him. Luckily, he's my brother. I love him.

"Wow, that's also quite scary." Say Luffy. "So, when we should start to practicing your power?"

"Right now, at mount Pouzu." I said "Khadijah, come on." I called her.

"Salma, wait for me. I want to follow you too." Amirah and Raihan follow us. Love it!

"Sure."

We are on the way to mount Pouzu. That was tired. If I could teleport us exactly at the top of mount Pouzu I think that was great but….. Hmmm top of mount Pouzu…. I started to imagine top of mount Pouzu and happily that after I finished practicing I can teleport everywhere I want. I think that's was awesome and suddenly someone hit my back. It was Raihan.

"What?" I asked Raihan. She looked at me and smile at me.

"Where are we now?" She suddenly asked me. What a stupid question.

"We are on the way to mount Pou…..zu. WE ARE AT THE TOP OF MOUNT POUZU, but how?" I asked everyone because I thought we are still on the way to here.

"Idiot! You bring us here. You teleport us here. Anyway thanks. I tired walking." Amirah hit my head.

"Wow, Salma is awesome." Luffy excited alone. "Can you that again? This time we are at sky and falling. Then Raihan can make snow for us to landing. Please, Raihan…" He is idiot. I don't want to do that. All of us sweat dropping.

"Are you crazy? You want to die? Please, I don't want to do it. Idiot." Raihan is getting mad right now.

"OK. I'm rubber. If I falling from sky, I still alive. "Luffy talk alone.

"Should we start now?" Goku asked us.

"Sure." We says together.


End file.
